Solo amigos
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: YAOI: YahikoXNagato *Ese dia no llovió... él decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo* SPOILER: capitulo 372 del manga


**Summary: ese día no llovió… él decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo…**

**¡Hola! este es mi segundo fanfic yaoi de Naruto (pero es el tercero de este anime) **

**Advertencia: SPOILERS**

**Este fanfic es muy especial p****ara mí por que es de una pareja de la que no he leído nada, creo que ni existe.**

**La idea la tuve desde que salio el capitulo 372 del manga ****pero no sabia como plasmarla, hasta hace poco… pienso que es un one-shot poco común. **

**Pareja: YahikoXNagato (one-sided)**

* * *

**Solo amigos**

No llovía, pero el cielo estaba teñido de gris.

Irónicamente atardecía con sosiego en la conflictiva aldea Amegakure.

Los estudiantes del sanin ermitaño regresaban de un agotador día de entrenamiento en el bosque. Se dirigían a un discreto riachuelo a tomar un breve baño.

- nos vemos en casa, chicos ¡No tarden! -. Avisó una linda peliazul de voz dulce siguiendo el trayecto hacia su hogar.

- de acuerdo, Konan -. Le respondió un chico castaño en forma de despedida.

Al llegar a su destino, los dos chicos se despojaron de su ropa, entrando rápidamente al agua.

- ¡Que fresca! -. Canturreó alegre Yahiko mientras se mojaba el cabello.

- si, tal vez por que hoy no ha llovido en absoluto -. Le siguió un poco serio Nagato.

- es demasiado extraño, aquí siempre llueve -. Dijo resoplando pesadamente del cansancio provocado por el duro entrenamiento que llevaban.

Luego de un rato, Yahiko notó que su amigo estaba más serio y callado de lo normal.

-¿Qué sucede, Nagato? Pareces triste -. Preguntó ligeramente preocupado por el estado del mencionado.

- no, no creo, estoy bien -. Respondió poco convencido de su propia teoría.

- ¡Vamos, hombre! esa ni tu te la crees -

El castaño quería mucho a su amigo y no le gustaba verlo triste, hacía todo lo posible por animarlo siempre.

- has mejorado mucho tu reppuuken (golpe ciclón) -. Aduló guiñándole un ojo.

- gra-gracias, tu mizuranppa (ola de caos) también es muy bueno -. Le respondió al cumplido con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Así es Nagato, me gusta verte sonreír!

El moreno se sonrojó un poco con lo último dicho.

- Yahiko -. Le llamó tímidamente.

- dime -. El castaño se sentó a la orilla del riachuelo.

- gracias… gracias por ser mi amigo -. Susurró muy suave, aunque lo suficientemente audible para que su compañero de equipo lo oyera.

- ¡No te pongas sentimental! -. Soltó en broma, pateando el agua y salpicándole. – somos los mejores amigos… -

- pero… -. Se adelantó Nagato. - estos últimos días te he visto como más que un amigo -

- ¿Qué? -. Ese comentario no se lo esperaba y tampoco lo entendía muy bien.

- es que… desde el día que nos salvaste a mí y a Konan, te he apreciado mucho pero últimamente… siento que…

Yahiko estaba muy atento a las palabras del moreno, pero éstas ya parecían negarse a salir.

Nagato no sabía que articular, renunciando al diálogo, reunió todo el valor que poseía y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el castaño, en un inesperado movimiento depositó un inocente beso en los labios de su amigo. Era el primer beso de ambos.

- ¿Por…por que? -. Cuestionó aun confuso por lo sucedido.

- no se… creo que… -

- ¡No! -. Interrumpió Yahiko saliendo del riachuelo. - lo siento mucho Nagato… -. Finalizó cabizbajo el castaño.

Nagato quedó en silencio algunos instantes.

Ignoró indignado aquella disculpa, saliendo de inmediato del agua dispuesto a enfrentar a su amigo.

- Nagato, esto es un error -. Lamentó en un tono melancólico.

- ¿Mis sentimientos son un error? -. Exigió una piadosa respuesta.

- no, esto no pue--

Lo acallaron los labios de Nagato que aferraba sus brazos al cuello del castaño.

Yahiko no sabía como reaccionar… ¡Lo estaba besando su mejor amigo! Podía sentir como éste frotaba atrevidamente su húmedo cuerpo desnudo al suyo, era presa de una nueva y extasiante sensación. Nagato aprovechaba su confusión para saborear con deleite la boca del castaño, que pronto cedería…

- ¡NO! -. Empujó bruscamente de improviso al moreno. - esto está mal, solo nos harás daño a ambos, solo somos amigos –

El aludido se secó un ojo, no quería llorar.

- no quiero ser solo tu amigo, Yahiko -. Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- pero no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad -. El castaño se sentía muy culpable por todo.

- no quiero tu amistad -. Nagato experimentó un extraño cambio de actitud respondiendo con frialdad.

- ¿Qué? Pero si…

No pudo terminar

- RINNENGAN

…_somos los mejores amigos_

- ¿Qué le pasó a Yahiko? -. Demandó Jiraiya.

- oh, ese sujeto, lo recuerdo… -. Respondió el lider de Akatsuki, Pain.

- …esta muerto

FIN

* * *

**Ok… lo admito rememora sus últimos fanfics**** en general siento una extraña atracción hacia la muerte.**

**Espero que alguien vaya por los últimos capítulos del manga para poder leer esto****… mmm… espero que alguien lea esto.**

**Cualquier duda, pueden preguntarme n.n**

**Pilikita y Kororito**


End file.
